A Different Time
by Emily Rai
Summary: Okay the new chapters a little short but hopefully I'll be able to update more often soon, but I'm not making promises :
1. Summary

Title: A Different Time

Author: Emily Rai

Summary: Lets say for a minute that Harry was older than Dudley, by about three years. The Potters were killed when harry was two and a half and Harry was still sent with Petunia and Vernon. Can you imagine having to do everything for your younger cousin and hoping to hell that he'll tell his parents that you did everything you wanted just so you can eat that day and hopefully not get beaten.

Severus isn't the same age as Harry's parents he is infact several years younger than them. He's only five years older than Harry and was never a spy because he was still in school when Voldie was killed.

Everyone other than Harry and Severus are their rightful ages.


	2. Chapter One

Harry James Potter had just about had it with his cousin Dudley. he had already made breakfast three times and he kept shoveling it down and demanding more. Finally the little pig decided he was done.

"Boy get the mail now that you've finally finished cleaning up." Vernon Dersley snapped at his nephew.

"Yes sir," Harry said clearly and calmly so he wouldn't anger the man.

Relief flooded through him when he saw his school list in the pile by the door. last month had been his fifteenth birthday and he planned on heading to Diagon Alley as soon as he got his list.

He wuold be entering his fifth year as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry that year. Honestly he was hoping to see his best friends Fred and Gworge Weasly, even if he did have to deal with their little brother Ron, and even younger sister Ginny who were obsessed with him. Ginny had probably the bigggest crush in the world, on him.

He had gone to the Weasly hom several times since starting Hogwarts and it was always weird. He loved going, but Ron and Ginny would stare at him in awe even after having met him five years previous.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What is it," She demanded impatently.

"I was wondering if I could leave for London today, my school list came today and I'll have to earn some money for my stuff." Harry said calmly, he had never mentioned to his Aunt and Uncle that he was filthy rich instead telling them that he got some extra cash waiting tables and helping out in a book store.

"Alright, just go and tell your Uncle I've said to unlock the hall closet." Petunia snapped pustling around the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry said respectfully.

XXX

He was finally free, he could feel in his bones that he'd never be returning to his relatives house. Vernon had wacked him on the head as a parting gift and he'd been on his way.

Barely containing his joy Harry made his way down Privet Drive trying to find someplace deserted to call the night bus.

"Where are we off to in such a happy mood Mr. Potter?" The silkey baritone voice of Professor Severus Snape Hogwarts Potions master/Greasy Git/Sexist-youngst professor to walk the halls as staff asked.

"Hello Professor," harry chirped happily, "I was just heading to London to get my School Supplies."

"And why are your relitives not taking you?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Oh, no reason, they don't like going all the way to London so I'm going to hang out until school starts." Harry said smiling at a couple of kids from down the street as they passed.

"Indeed, so you mean to say that you're running away." Snape said smirking.

"I'm not running, although I should be, and my relatives would be happy if they never saw me again." Harry muttered quietly as he glared at some of the kids in a different gang than his own.

"You aren't going to put yourself or others into danger?" Snape asked sighing in defeat.

"It wasn't on my todo list no," Harry said smiling at his friend.

"Very well, i shall not report this to the Headmaster, but do try and keep yourself out of trouble."

"Yes sir," Harry said thanking his lucky stars that the meanest teacher in Hogwarts was one of his best friends.

Snape gave him a curt nod before apparating out of little wigning. witout further delay Harry called the night Bus and was on his way.

XxXx

Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think otherwise I won't improve it, myself or even update. :)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Harry Dear so good to see you," Mrs. Weasly said pulling him into a hug as soon as he stepped onto the platform.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly," Harry said rolling his eyes at the twins over her shoulder.

"Have you been eating well?" She asked sternly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasly, oh look at the time we must be going or we'll miss the train." Harry said distracting her easily.

"Oh dear, be careful all of you, i'll see you at Christmas!" She said shoving them off towards the train.

"Who's the greatest?" Harry asked as he walked between Fred and George they were also in Ravenclaw surprisingly as the rest of the Weasly family had been in Gryffindor as well as Ron and most likely Ginny being in Gryffindor.

"You are," they answered laughing when a first year fainted becasue he smiled at them.

"So did you hear that poser Lockheart is going to be teaching Defence this year?"

"Yeah, mum can't shut up," Fred said started to say.

"About how great he'll be," George continued calmly.

"God, i feel sorry for you! He'll probably tell the second years Cornish Pixies are dangerous," Harry snorted rolling his eyes.

"Probably," The twins agreed.

"Anyway..."

"Heard you got prefect..."

"This year mate..."

"Congradulations!" The twins said alternating until they came to the end of their sentance, finishing in unison.

"Thanks, can you believe Dumbledore's that dumb? I mean I'm friends with the school's biggest troublemakers since my dad and his friends." Harry said rolling his eyes even as he smirked.

"Just means we don't...

"Have to worry about..."

"Getting caught; yeah, yeah maybe I'll rat you out to Snape for fun." Harry finished as htey dropped into the seats of a compartment.

XxXx


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The welcoming feast was a blur of nothingness to Harry. He was so tired and so out of it he was surprised to make it back to the common Room with all of the first years in tow.

He showed the girls up to their room before showing the boys their's. After answering countless questions asked by the firsties he dropped into his bed exhaustedly. Honestly he was hoping for a quiet year at Hogwarts. If only such a thing were possible.

He had yet to have one but he was always hoping. First year he remembered being possessed in his sleep and ending up places such as the forbidden forest or even jumping into the lake. Snape, a prefect at the time, had saved him from the giant squid and helped get things sorted out so he wouldn't be possessed again.

Second year someone had followed him around trying to push him off stair cases and out of windows. Fred and George had ended up following him around until the student was captured and it was safe for him to be alone again.

Third year he started having vision. He'd come to find he was a seer when he got a registration form from the ministry. Not to mention the fact that Professor Trelawney had gone all nut-so on him trying to kill him because Lord Voldemort had possessed her.

But so far Fourth year had been the worst. He had battled a fully grown mountain troll, saving Ron, Hermione, and Neville. As well as convincing Hagrid to give up his Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, saving the Philosophers stone, and winning the Quidditch cup.

He could only imagine whet kind of crap he would go through this year. Especially with five of the seven Weasley's at Hogwarts this year. This was already looking like it would be a hell of a year due to that fact alone. Maybe if he was lucky Professor Snape could help him through the year. Probably not though, nothing like that would probably happen until after graduation.

And really what was another two years? He'd already been waiting since he met the guy in his first year. Still there was no rule against student-teacher relationships...in fact if both the student and teacher were willing and no laws were being broken the relationship was encouraged. If he was remembering correctly Wizard laws stated that if participants were no more than seven years apart and one person was not of age it was perfectly legal. And Harry knew for a fact that Professor Snape had just celebrated his twentieth birthday in August.

With that thought in mind Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

XXX

Harry grinned as the twins stumbled into the great hall beside him yawning. Harry was pretty sure the only person that was less of a morning person than them was Ron. Harry had seen that boy sleep whole days away and then go and sleep some more. But Harry was a morning person; he got up at five every morning and went for a run along the grounds.

"Stop smiling..."

"You bloody git..." The twins grumbled.

"But it's a beautiful morning," Harry said smiling even wider if that was possible.

"No such," The twins started to say.

"Thing, year I know. I'm a great big git because I make you get up and go to class," Harry said rolling his eyes obviously having heard it more times that he could count.

"Exactly," the twins said nodding as they collapsed onto the bench.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Harry said smiling brightly at the mass as he was walking past the Ravenclaw table. The entire hall froze at this waiting to see what the evil potions master would do to the boy who had disturbed him before he could get any coffee.

"Mr. Potter, I expect you had a good holiday?" Snape said coolly, Harry always found it funny when the man called him "Mr. Potter" as they had known each other back before he got his mastery in potions and became a teacher.

"Yes sir can't wait for the first potions lesson sir." Harry said happily as every eye in the hall stared at him in horror for not only smiling at Snape but saying he was looking forward to the mans lesson it was practically silent as Snape gave Harry a small knowing smirk that nobody else caught and continued off to the teachers table.

XxXx

JESUS CHRIST SAVANNA WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? Well you see I'm dumb and that's all I have to say so thanks for reading hope you loved it as much as I love you

Love always,

Emily Rai


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Cheer up guys! We have potions first thing," Harry said excitedly as he looked at their schedules.

"Joy aal morning..."

"With the greasy git," Fred and George said rolling thier eyes.

"Just because you suck at potions," Harry muttered darkly his good mood shot by now from all their pessimisim. Without even looking at his breakfast he shot up from his seat and stormed off towards the dungeons.

Harry was the top student in their year, and could actually probably take his NEWTs this year instead of his OWLs and do just fine. Without much to do during the Holidays whenever he got a chance he bought himself new books and made sure to read through all of his text books, he'd already finished reading through the whole of Hogwarts' library regular and restricted sections. He'd gotten 100% in all of his cources and had also taken all of the classes offered as well as some extra classes given by Madam Pomfry.

"Oh come on lover boy..."

"You know we didn't mean it like that!"

"You just like school...

"Far too much!"

"It's not normal..."

"For such a strapping young man..."

"Like yourself to worry more about books than..."

"The ladies lining up outside..."

"His bedroom door!" The twins said grabbing one of his arms each.

"Yeah, you know that gets really old. You know very well why I don't pay any attention to those ladies and never will so you two take you're pick of them." Harry said calmly as he dropped down into his favorite spot in the potions room the desk that was in the front of the room right infront of the chalk board so he could see the directions easier.

"Directions are on the board, begin!" Snape snarled as stragglers settled into their seats.

Harry set about his work, taking his time to chop, slice, and grind ingredients still managing to finish his potion perfectly with more than half of the period left. Taking his now bottled potion to up to Snape he smiled triumphently as he handed it to the man.

"Very good Mr. Potter, if you would like to earn some extra credit you may brew some potions for the hospital wing. I'm sure you know where to find the recipies if you need them." Snape said calmly placing his potion on the desk he was reading at.

"Thank yo sir," Harry said going back to clean up his station and get started on his extra credit.

Harry worked diligetnly on his potion not surprised when Snape came to watch his progress.

"Dreamless sleep Potter?" The man asked after surveying the ingredients. "I barely let seventh years brew this. Most of tehm don't do have half as well as you are. Not to metnion they need the instructions and your going from memory."

"Thank you sir, I did some research on it over the summer and was hoping I would get a chance to try it out." Harry said calmly not stopping in his brewing for a moment knowing that a seconds distraction in this stage could ruin it completely.

"Have you considered getting your potions mastery?"

"I have sir, I spoke with the ministry earlier in the summer and am already enrolled in a program durring the holidays and over the summer. If all goes well over Christmas break, I should reach my mastery by graduation."

"Trying to beat my record for youngest man to reach his potions mastery?" Snape joked so only Harry could.

"No sir, my birthday is before yours so you would still technically be the youngest." Harry said brightly.

Snape shook his head as he continued watching the boy work. arry finished his potion just after everybody else had bottled and turned in the potion they had been assigned for the day.

"Very good Potter," Snape said silkily. "A perfect Potion, fifty points to Ravenclaw, and I will put in your extra credit points as well."

"Thank you sir, I just hope Madam Pomfry can use it," Harry said beaming at the man.

"Madam Pomfry will be most pleased with the quality of you work."

XXX

"Ah Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if I might borrow Mr. Potter for a moment."

"Of course Headmaster," The professor agreed immediately.

"Headmaster," Harry said respectfully.

"There is a visitor for you up in my office I believe you will be most excited to meet him as I am sure he is to meet a student of your calibur." Dumbeldore said as he led Harry to his office.

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to ask who is it?" Harry asked keeping his head bowed slightly in a show of respect.

"Douglass Watson, from the Ministry of Magic."

"He's in charge of the Potions Mastery Program!" Harry said in wonder.

"That he is Mr. Potter, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfry contacted him after your display in potions today and asked me to send for Mr. Douglass."

"But unless your really good you don't enter the program until after you graduate, Professor Snape is the only person to have enterd the program before their graduation."

"While that is true, after being sent for by a Master of Professor Snape's calibur I came immediately to speak with you so that you skills might be assessed." Douglass said calmly.

"I will call for some tea while the two of you begin to speak and while we wait for Professor Snape." Dumbledore said calmly popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Of course, Mr. Potter as I'm sure you know during your time in the program you are assigned to a potions master. That master is given a list of potions you are to brew and by when you should have them perfected. Not often does somebody perfect these potions on the first try not even accomplished masters can always make these potions on the first try. Dreamless sleep happens to be one of the potions we use in the Mastery Program, but it does not show up on the list until after Christmas in your year as a part of the program."

"Do you mean to say that I'm already ahead of Masters in training?" Harry asked confused but starting to sence wehre this was going.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have already spoken to Professor Snape briefly and if you wish he has consented to guide you through your training to become a master. You will continue with your education here at Hogwarts the only difference being that you will have to brew your mastery potions as well as the required fifth year potions." Dougless said calmly.

"Of course wish it! I've never wanted something more, are there papers I need to sign? I've got a quill right here," Harry said pulling a quill seemingly out of nowhere much to everyone's astonishment at the show of wondless/wordless magic not to mention the lack of effor that came with it. They all seemed to realize in that moment that Harry was an extreamly powerful young wizard if he could conjur a fully inked quill with out realizing it.

"I just need you to sign right there and then you may go back to class," Douglass said after a moment of shocked silence that Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you so much, you can't imagine how much this means to me. I don't know how to thank you." Harry said in a daze as he signed.

"It's not I that you should worry about thanking, if not for Professor Snape you would not have been accepted into the program until next year."

"Thank you anyway." Harry said over his shoulder as he left giving Snape a meaningful look as he passed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"It was nice of you to join us Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly as Harry walked into class ten minutes late.

"I'm sorry Professor, the Headmaster wanted to speak with me and i didn't think to get a pass. It won't happen again." Harry said sincerly, bowing his head in respect.

"See that it doesn't," McGonagall said as he sat between Fred and George.

Harry managed to redeam himself later in the lesson by transfiguring a desk into a piano that could play itself.

"Show off," the twins muttered in unison when McGonagall walked away after providing him with twenty house points plus extra credit for the day.

"It's not showing off! It's putting in a little extra effort," Harry said calmly as they gathered their things.

"Shut up..."

"We were supposed to..."

"Make it into a bench..."

"Not an entire piano!"

"So it looked better with the piano! Your just jelous that I've gotten more points today than you have in your entire school career." Harry said haughtily.

"Yeah right, whatever..." The twins started cutting themselves off as Harry froze with a far off look in his eyes.

_*Ginny was in a girls bathroom sobbing and holding an old journal. Suddenly she threw it into the toilet and ran off.*_

"What did you..."

"See mate?" The twins asked as soon as his eyes cleared.

"I'm not sure what it means, but Ginny was in the lavitory crying and she was holding this journal that I've never seen her use before, she threw it into a toilet before running off..." Harry said frowning in confusion.

"Weird."

"You three, why aren't you at lunch," An arrogant voice called from behind them. Turning they saw it was Professor Gildiroy Lockheart.

"We were headed to the Great Hall when I had a dizzy spel. Fred and George were just making sure I was okay and didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing, Sir." Harry said calmly and respectfully knowing that Fred and George couldn't think up good lies quickly.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, don't think for a moment Mr. Potter that jst because you have every teacher here wrapped around your little finger you'll be abel to manipulate me. I can see right through your act, I know what fame does to you and you won't get your way with me." Lockheart snarled. "Oh and detention tonight at eight."

Harry looked ready to cry by the time Lockheart had walked away. Harry had never recieved detention before and on top of it the man had jumpped half way down the boys throat.

"I'll get Snape..."

"Meet you in his office."

Fred sprinted off towards the Great Hall as George slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to Snapes office. They waited in silence for the other two to arrive, they didn't need to wait long for Snape and Fred came hurrying down the hall soon after their arrival.

"You two are dismissed," Snape said to the twins. "Come with me Harry."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you lunch Sev." Harry said letting a few tears slide down his face.

"Don't mention it Harry, what's gotten you so upset?" Snape asked calmly smothing Harry's hair back from his face.

"Professor Lockhear yelled at me for being late to lunch and took points as well as giving me detention..."

"Did you explain to him why you were late to lunch?" Snape asked calmly fuming that Lockheart had the gall to give the schools top student detention for absolutely no reason, not to mention Harry was the sweetest kid that had ever walked these halls.

"Yes sir, I explained to him that I'd had a dizzy spell and Fred and George were making sure I was fine but he told me that I couldn't manipulate him like I do everyone else." Harry said quietly.

"Very well, I will send for Dumbledore and Lockheart. When they arrive we can discuss what has happened and Dumbledore will help us sort all of this out." Severus said calmly running his fingers through Harry's hair once in a calming manor.

"What is the meaning of this Snape," Lockheart spat as if the others Professors name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"A student came to me this afternoon, they were very upset and I believe they had a good reason to be." Severus said cooly snearing at the man.

"Why am I being brought into this? I should think you would be able to handle some sniviling child that isn't even here!" Lockheart snapped.

"You are being 'Brought' into this because the student was upset because of how they were treated by you Professor. I have sent for you so that we might discuss this problem."

"If a student has a problem with me they should bring it to me personally, not to some Death Eater scum." Lockheart spat glaring at the man.

"_Professor," _Harry said calmly letting a disgusted expression cross his face for a moment. "I'm right here, and I came to Professor Snape because you were highly unreasonable and would not let me explain. And I have known Professor Snape for the past five years and know for a fact that he never took the dark mark, considering he was Five when the Dark Lord fell."

"Good to see you Harry! Why don't we have a seat and discuss the problem Professor Snape mentioned." Dumbledore suggested calmly, but with just enough force to let them know it wasn't an option.

"Professor Lockheart is giving undue punishment," Severus said calmly after everyone had sat and tea had been ordered.

"I am not, I only took a few house points and gave him a detention. Something I sure happens to him all the time considering he hangs around with those disgraceful Weasly Twins."

"Actually Gildaroy, Mr. Potter has never recieved a detention or even lost his house points before. Infact the last Five years he has been at Hogwarts he has won his house the house and Quidditch Cups. I have never seen a more respectful or dedicated young man. I would personally like to apolagize Mr. Potter and you will recieve all of the points that were lost back plus an extra ten for your responsible attitude and you have no need to serve your detention." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry mischiviously when he said the last part.

"Now see here Headmaster! I am the Great Gildiroy Lockheart and I will not be looked down upon by this student just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived and believes that he should get special treatment, he deserves the punishment I gave him and he will serve it!" Lockheart screamed throwing Harry into a flash back of when he was little and Dudley would do everything he could to get Harry into trouble.

_:"Boy get in here," Vernon yelled at his nephew who was in the back yard triming the hedges and other such yard work. _

_"Yes Uncle," an eight year old Harry said gently laying down the hedge trimers and running over to the obese man. _

_"You hurt Dudley, now it's time to serve your punishment." Vernon snarled shoving the boy into the house and down the basement steps. _

_He proceded to knock him all the way down the stairs cauising him to land in a dark room filled with horrible things no eight year old should ever see. There were manicles, wips, paddles, gags and other terrible things. _

_"Strip boy, and kneel on the ground." Vernon ordered._

_Harry did exactly as he was told as fast as he could hoping it wouldn't be too bad. _

_"Count the lashes boy."_

_"One...Two...Three..." Harry gritted out between his teeth as his Uncle brought the wip down on his bare back...:_

"Harry, Harry look at me. It's alright, you fine nothings happening to you. Nobody can hurt you here," Severus whispered quietly as he knelt infront of Harry.

"Sev'rus," Harry asked uncertianly blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

"It's alright Harry I'm right here," Severus said as Harry launched him self at the man holding him tightly to his chest.

"See here Headmaster, this is highly inappropriate. Allowing a student to call him by his given name, not to mention the hug is clearly inappropriate!" Lockheart snarled.

"It is not," Harry yelled pulling away from Severus, standing as tall as he possible could with his measly 5foot 5inches.

"Yes it is, a relationship between a Professor and Student is highly offensive and inappropriate." Lockheart said sticking his nose in the air.

"I will have you know that Professor Snape is my best friend, he was still in his sixth year when I started here so he has always been Severus first. And besides that the school rules say that if both parties of the relationship are of age or were in Hogwarts together then the relationship should be incouraged." Harry growled highly annoyed.

"And where exactly does it say that, I know my copy of the rules didn't say such a thing." Lockheart argued.

"Chapter Five, Section four Paragraph five astric down at the bottom." Harry said calmly pulling a rule book off of one of the book shelves in Severus' offices and opening it up to the page and showing him exactly where it stated student/teacher relationships weren't forbidden. "Not to mention the fact that I didn't deserve the punishment you have me, as it was for being late to luch, something that is not required."

"Very well, Gildiroy I would like you to go and wait for me in your office so we can have a little chat on our own. Harry thank you for reporting this problem, it was very responsible of you. If you will excuse me I have something I must do," Dumbledore said sweeping out of the room with Lockheart following behind him looking like a chastised child.

"That was very impressive Harry, not even I knew that student/teacher relationships were allowed. If I had, I would have done this a long time ago." Severus said pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said quietly wiping at his eyes.

"For what?"

"For looking out for me. Not many people have done that for me."

"Somebody had to lookout for you, everyone saw you as the savior and not a student." Severus said wiping away a few stray tears as he cradled Harry's face.

"Well thank you for seeing me and not my name, I've always been able to count on you Sev." Harry said leaning into the touch.

"I love seeing you, maybe we should just change your name so everyone else can see you as well." Severus teased.

"Maybe," Harry agreed with a smile as he leaned up to give Severus another kiss.

XxXx

Good, Bad? Relationship happening too fast? Sorry for someone as sick minded as me I'm pretty innocent, I'm only in High School and I've never had a BF so tell me if I'm a total loser and should stop now :)

Love Alway,

Emily Rai


	7. Chapter Six

*parsletongue*

Chapter Six

"Harry..."

"Ginny's missing," the twins said running down the Hall towards him, looking to him desperately.

"What do you man she's missing? Shouldn't she be in Gryffindor, only Prefects are allowed out on their own." Harry said in confusion.

"She's not there, Percy came looking for us to see if she was in Ravenclaw and she isn't." Fred said as George turned to bang on Severus' office door.

"And with all of this Chamber of Secrets crap going on too." Harry muttered quietly.

Suddenly he heard a faint hissing, *the ungrateful heir has taken her down, he cannot be stopped but by the true and humble heir of the most noble founder Slytherin.*

"Oh god," Harry muttered as it all clicked together.

"What's wrong Harry," Severus asked worry coloring his voice as he saw the look on his lovers face.

"The chamber is real and that monster has taken her down into it," Harry muttered before taking off at a run down the hall.

"Harry what's going on," Severus said easily keeping pace with the boy.

"Salazar Slytherin created the chamber, he had two children a son and a daughter, the daughter was a squib and went off to live in the Muggle world she married a man by the last name of Evans, also a squib she had known thanks to her dear fathers introduction and their entire family was squibs after that until one girl was born by the name of Lily, Salazar's son however was a very powerful wizard and every one of his children and grandchildren were wizards, the last grandchild he had after all the others had died was Tom Riddle, Riddle was left to grow up in a muggle orphanage and also went to Hogwarts only he was a good twenty years older than Lily, having both grown up in the Muggle world they were surprised by the amount of power they showed as mere first years. Riddle decided to look into powerful wizarding families. He managed to find a family tree of Salazar Slytherin and found that he himself was at the very bottom. He then found books on his great-great grandfather and learned of the Chamber where he entered it and set loose a monster onto the school so that he might rid it of all those with tainted blood. Riddle later became known as Voldemort and ended up killing his own cousin and attempting to kill his 2nd cousin. Because he didn't take any notice to his Great Aunt and never thought to look into her at all since she was a lowly squib."

"The chamber had recognized that Riddle has over taken Ginny in an attempt to come back and rid the world of Muggles and Muggle bourns and that there is another heir in the midst of it all. Slytherin never wanted to rid anyone of non-magic families he in fact wanted to send them to another institution the year before they were to start at Hogwarts so that they may become aware of Wizarding Customs and might have a better understanding of the Wizarding Community. The protector of the Chamber has recognized that Slytherin's wishes are being ignored by Riddle and as such had labeled him as the 'Ungrateful Heir' the 'Humble Heir' as I have so graciously been labeled is being called upon to stop it and help the protector to stop another innocent life from being taken."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this," Severus said taking in a deep breath as they stopped in the middle of a girls lavatory and waited for the Twins to catch up to them.

"I have to go into the Chamber and take care of him. If I don't go then Ginny will die and Voldemort will rise again." Harry said calmly.

"The Girl used that sink Harry," Moaning Myrtle said materializing out of nowhere.

"Thanks Myrtle, you can't imagine how helpful that is, if you were alive and I wasn't gay I'd kiss you and take you out on a date." Harry said smiling at the ghost girl.

"Thanks Harry," She said before disappearing into 'her' toilet.

*Open* Harry hissed at the sink Myrtle had indicated.

"Ginny went..."

"Down there?" The twins asked in disbelief.

"Yep, now you two need to go to Gryffindor and tell the others that Sev and I have gone to fetch her and that we'll be back soon." Harry said calmly before grabbing Severus' hand and jumping down into the pipe head first into the unknown.

"How do we know they won't follow?" Severus asked when they had landed.

"Oh they probably will but I'm hoping that they'll listen for the sake of their brothers." Harry said as they progressed into the chamber.

"Merlin it's dreadful down here," Severus said looking around them as they walked.

"You can say that again," Harry muttered pulling Severus a little closer.

Between the students finding out and the chamber being opened Severus and Harry's relationship had been put to the test. They'd been under so much stress with all of the whispering and pointing not to mention classes, grading, and Harry's training for his Mastery test. It was almost impossible to find a moment for just the two of them. Tonight was to be the first night in two weeks where they could just talk and not have to worry about anyone interrupting them.

"Holy Hell," Harry gasped as they walked into a large chamber containing a very pale Ginny, a boy around Ginny's age and a Basilisk.

"Who are you," The boy demanded when he caught sight of them.

"If you weren't such a selfish prick you might know! Don't even know your own cousin when you see him. Tom I'm disappointed, I knew who you were! But I guess I'm not all that surprised, considering you only looked at one of Grandpa Salazar's children. Uncle Lester or I guess your Grandpa Lester had a sister Alexandria who was a squib as I'm sure you know. What you didn't know was that her great granddaughter Lily Evans was not, yeah that right Tom, you killed your own cousin and you tried to kill me. And now Hyroniemus will not listen to your command. You have thrown away your families beliefs and you are no longer worthy of the power that comes from the Slytherin Family."

*Hyroniemus, if I may address you as such, may I ask how to save the innocent life brought here as a sacrifice?* Harry hissed turning to the Basilisk but keeping his head bowed respectfully.

*You must destroy the book, it's how he controls her and when that link is severed then he will go back from whence he came.* Hyroniemus said calmly.

*Thank you dear king,* Harry said before turning back to Riddle.

*Kill him,* Riddle hissed to the snake obviously not having listened to the encounter.

"Tom, you still don't realize that you have no power here. You have gone against the Great Salazar Slytherin's wishes and now you have been eliminated from his bloodline. The Great Kink Hyroniemus does not answer to anyone but the Great Salazar and will only ever listen to the Great Salazar because he took in this great King when he had nowhere to turn and brought him back from the brink of death and gave him a place he could live and prosper. You have disrespected the name of Slytherin and now you must pay for your misdeeds." Harry said throwing the Diary Severus had accio'd when Riddle was distracted up in the air so that Hyroniemus could catch and destroy it.

Blinding white light filled the air and a high pitched scream echoed through the chamber and Riddle disappeared all of the power he had siphoned from Ginny snapping back into her body.

*Thank you dear king,* Harry said bowing low to Hyroniemus with Severus following his example.

*You are welcome humble heir, I will find it a pleasure to help you in any way I can. The same goes for your mate, he is a worthy member of the Slytherin family.* Hyroniemus said calmly licking Harry's cheek gently.

*Thank you for your help and kindness. I will not soon forget it, Severus and I may return on occasion to clean up some of the skeletons so you have room to think but we are both very busy so maybe I can sneak us down here during the Summer Break.*

*Thank you young Heir, I would like to see the chamber in its former glory once more. I fear I don't have much time left on this earth and hope that I can die in peace without this filth around me. I would like to offer myself to you for potions when my Death comes upon me. I will call to you when the time draws near so that you might come and speak with me again if you wish it.*

*As you wish it my King.* Harry said bowing before turning to Severus who had picked up an unconscious Ginny and was waiting for him so they could leave.

"We need to get her to Madam Pompfry before it's too late she has been severely drained and needs to be monitored closely to make sure she does not lose her magic." Severus said calmly but urgently.

Harry nodded and grabbed ahold of Severus and Ginny asking the castle for help transporting them from the Chamber up into the Hospital wing. Thankfully it worked and an instant later they were standing in the middle of the hospital wing.

"Madam Pompfry!" Harry called urgently, "We need you in here immediately, we've just brought Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh dear, lay here on that bed there Severus. One of you needs to get the Headmaster and the other needs to get her brothers." Pompfry ordered as she started waving her wand over the girl.

"I'll go to the Headmaster you go and get the others." Severus said calmly as he escorted Harry out of the Wing.

Harry nodded and took off at a run towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He barked the Password at the Fat Lady and burst into the common room.

"Harry! Did you get her?" The twins yelled as soon as they saw him.

"You four come with me." Harry said calmly motioning them to fallow him.

"Potter what's going on," Percy demanded pompously.

"Percy don't get an attitude with me right now I'm not in the mood. I just went into the Chamber of Secrets, destroyed my 2nd cousin, saved your sister, and apparated within the school. I'm a little tired and very bitchy so shove off if you can't be nice." Harry growled.

"There's the Harry..."

"We know and love," The twins said smiling.

"Fuck you too guys." Harry said even as he smiled.

"No we wouldn't want..."

"Severus to kill us," they said smiling sweetly at him.

"Sev! Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked as they came into the Hospital Wing.

"He's calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he'll be here as soon as they arrive." Severus said calmly wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him snug against his chest.

"I still can't believe that there isn't a rule against that in the School policy." Percy said shaking his head at his little brothers' friend and his professor.

"Well there's not, it just encourages it so get used to it Percy," Harry said smiling winningly at the slightly older boy.

Rolling his eyes Percy couldn't help but smile indulgently at the other boy. He wasn't anything like the rest of the Weasley family, and even though he was friends with the twins and supposedly a famous git he was actually really charming and Percy couldn't help but admire the way he put his studies and other people before himself. Including going after an eleven year old girl that was so in-love with him had it been Percy he would have just left her to her own devices.

"You mean the rumors about you and Snape are true Harry!" Ron said a look of horror on his face. It was a well-known fact that Ron hated the Potions Professor and couldn't believe any of what his brothers said he had been like before he graduated because of how Gryffindor often lost points due to the fact that Ron and the other Gryffindor boys in his year were terrible at potions. Not even the evil professor being friends with two of his older brothers had stopped the man from taking points when an explosion occurred.

"Professor Snape, Ron." Harry corrected while the Twins glared at their brother.

"Whatever."

"It is not whatever Ronald Weasley! He is your Professor and you will treat him with the respect you owe him!" The voice of Molly Weasley rang through the Hospital wing as she and Arthur came rushing in behind a smiling Dumbledore.

"But mum, Fred and George don't have to call him Professor!" Ron whined.

"When they are in privet, they knew him before he became a professor and were friends with him. If Professor Snape is alright with them using his given name outside of class then they may use it. However you have not been given that freedom." Molly scolded.

"Yes mum," Ron said grumpily.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Severus said bowing his respect to the older woman.

"Oh it's nothing dear, and how many times must I insist that you call me Molly! It's no wonder you and Harry make such a good couple, the both of you so polite and insistent on making me feel as old as my mother-in-law!" She said smiling at them kindly.

Before Harry of Severus could respond Madam Pompfry came around the curtain shielding Ginny from the rest of the wing and informed them that Molly and Arthur could come and see the girl.

"Headmaster, I was hoping that Professor Snape and I might be excused? I think the Weasley's could use some privacy and our trip into the chamber was very tiring. The both of us could use some rest," Harry said widening his eyes and sagging a little against Severus so he looked innocent and weary at the same time.

"Of course, of course dear boy! How silly of me to keep you here, why don't the two of you go to Severus' quarters to avoid being questioned by your housemates Harry, I'm sure Severus would be more than happy to let you into his guest suit!" Dumbledore said immediately falling for the ruse.

"Thank you sir," Harry said smiling at the old man.

XxXx


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"How did I get so lucky? Having the master manipulator as a boyfriend," Severus said grinning at Harry as they settled on the couch in Severus' quarters.

"Awe, I'm not the master manipulator, but thanks honey." Harry said smiling sweetly at the other man.

"Sure you aren't love, that why Dumbledore was wrapped around your little finger isn't it." Severus said calmly pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Did I?" Harry asked smiling sweetly at the other man. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Are you sure?"

"Of course you didn't and I'm not the youngest Professor at this school." Severus muttered rolling his eyes at the teen.

"Sure you are, I just don't manipulate people is all," Harry said leaning up to kiss the man. "Do I?"

"Nope," Severus agreed pressing their lips together again forgetting that they had just been arguing.

Harry smiled as they continued kissing lazily on the couch. "Good I didn't think so but I would hate to be manipulating you while we're together. I'd never want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Of course you don't Harry, that's why whenever you want something you look up at me through your lashes and put that cute little puppy dog pout on." Severus said rolling his eyes jumping in surprise when his fireplace flared and Dumbledore walked into his sitting room.

"Hello Severus, Harry. So good to see you, I'm sorry to interrupt but it would seem the Ministry requires the two of you to make a statement to them tonight and it cannot wait. I have done my best to persuade them not to bother you but they will be flooing in shortly.

"Thank you Headmaster, it would not bode well for us to be getting ready for bed only to have an Auror tumble into our living room." Severus said causing a small smile to grace Harry's lips as the older man used the term 'our' when talking about his rooms.

"Too right you are Severus. I'll just be going they did not wish for me to warn you in case the two of you were to compile similar stories, but I'm sure the two of you will be completely honest with the official when he arrives." Dumbledore said before quickly exiting back to his own quarters.

"Well that dampens the mood a bit; I'll just go make some tea." Harry said sighing as he stood and headed for the kitchen. Severus followed after him pulling the other man back against his chest and leaning against the counter hoping to sooth his ruffled feathers.

"As soon as this Auror is gone I hope you realize that there will be a great reward for a special Ravenclaw that has risked his life every year since he started at this school. I think a massage and some serious snogging will be required to put an end to a very long night." Severus whispered in his ear pressing a kiss to the pressure point behind the appendage.

"Hmm, who knows how many questions they're going to ask, I'll probably be too tired do anything tonight. Sorry Sev, it's been a really long day really bad day and this isn't going to make things any better." Harry said sighing just before there was a knock on the portrait leading into Severus' rooms.

"Alright, but I still think a massage is in order." Severus said pressing their lips together one last time as the Floo flared and Tonks came through smiling brightly at the couple.

"Hey there guys! How goes it?" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Tonks you can go ahead and take a seat, I'm just making some tea." Harry said calmly even as his hands were shaking slightly.

"Alright, I promise to try and make this as quickly as possible so you guys can get on with whatever it is you do." Tonks said winking at them.

"Haha, I don't know about Sev but I'm going to bed as soon as you're gone." Harry said as he set the tea tray on the coffee table in the sitting area of his and Severus' rooms.

"Aww your no fun Harry, leaving the poor guy high and dry," Tonks said winking at them again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm too tired to care right now so can we please get on with this?" Harry growled starting to sound grumpy.

"Where did you find Ms. Weasley?" Tonks asked beginning the long list of questions varying from that to what they had for breakfast…well not really but close enough!

She floo'd out as soon as she was done barely even saying goodbye in her rush to get out of the rooms due to the fact that Harry looked like he was either about to collapse or start balling his eyes out.

"Come on Harry, let's get to bed," Severus said standing from the couch and stretching his back.

"ngh, s'too far," Harry mumbled sleepily snuggling deeper into the couch where Severus had just been sitting trying to soak in his lingering warmth.

Sighing tiredly Severus scooped the half asleep teen into his arms and headed for the bedroom slipping under the covers with Harry held firmly against his chest as he fell asleep not bothering to make sure all the lights in the rooms were out.

XxXx

I am ... sorry these updates are taking so freaking long it feels like my brain is trying to be everywhere at once since I took classes for most of the summer then when that was over I had band camp, which is not nearly as fun as one would hope considering I have only a handful of people in the two-hundred and sum in the band xP.

If it makes it any better I haven't even been keeping up with my own stories all that well seeing as when I'm on the computer I have several tabs of stories and I haven't been on a computer with internet much so I've been using my phone which is all good and fine except it takes forever and I can only have one story up at a time.

Well now that I've wasted a bunch of your time…enjoy doing whatever it is you do. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner since I'm off for the rest of the week but no promises since I'm currently job hunting now that I quit volleyball :'( good bye my lovely readers until next time all my love, Emily Rai 3


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I feel completely awful about how long this update took. This has actually been sitting on my computer for ages and I definitely thought I had already posted it…so again sorry and I hope you like it!

XxXx

Severus woke alone. He reached out feeling for Harry but was only met with cold sheets signifying that the teen had been up for a while. Feeling slightly sour about that fact he rolled gracefully out of bed and headed into the next room of his quarters to find Harry standing in his pajama's at the stove in the room.

He couldn't see what his boyfriend was making but it smelt suspiciously like bacon and eggs. Toast, the Daily Prophet and a cup of coffee for Severus were already at the table but the man bypassed them in favor of the oblivious teen with no shirt on that looked far more delectable than anything you could ever eat.

"Good morning," Severus purred in Harry's ear as he wrapped his arms around the younger brunet's waist.

"Morning, aren't you going to sit and have your coffee?" Harry asked as Severus began trailing kisses along the back of his neck.

"I find you are much more refreshing than any coffee I have ever tasted."

"That's just corny, now go sit before I burn our breakfast. You'll get all huffy with me later if you don't have coffee in your system before you have to teach." Harry said kissing the man's cheek before shoving him away towards the small table.

"Fine," Severus huffed in disappointment dropping unceremoniously into his chair and picking up the prophet and a piece of toast.

"Anything news worthy today," Harry asked as he brought the rest of their breakfast to the table.

"Us apparently," Severus said turning the paper to show Harry a picture of the two of them walking down the hall hand-in-hand covered in slime from the chamber. "We valiantly saved a poor first year from death by conquering the evil that tried to kill Ms. Weasley with our love."

"That's a load of rubbish," Harry snorted taking a sip of Severus' coffee before the man could drain it. The stupid house elf's had only brought one cup down when Harry had asked for the breakfast supplies Severus didn't have down here such as coffee, strangely enough since the man practically mainlined caffeine.

"But it says right here that our love is so strong that evil could not possibly stand a chance against us and immediately evaporated as soon as we entered the chamber!" Severus said trying to keep a straight face as he spoke.

"Uh-huh that's definitely Rita Skeeter, why do people read the rot she writes? You'd think by now the paper would have fired her for writing a load of bullocks for news every day." Harry muttered snatching the paper from Severus and throwing it across the room before it made him angry.

"Alright, so no more news today, how long do we have until classes start then?" Severus asked as he tucked into his breakfast free hand sitting on Harry's knee.

"About an hour or so," Harry said smirking suggestively at the other man as he snapped his fingers to summon a house elf to clear the rest of their breakfast for them.

"Oh and what would you suggest we do in that hour?" Severus asked smirking as well with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's only response was to move so he was straddling the other man's lap hands tangled in his long black hair and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Severus moaned into the kiss as Harry ran his tongue along the seam in Sev's lips asking for entrance, the two of them battling for dominance until Severus slipped his hand up Harry's torso and tweaked one of his nipples so he could more easily gain control.

Harry gasped leaning into the other man's touch as he began to explore his lightly tanned flesh. He slowly began working open the buttons of Severus' pajama top so they were both topless as Severus yanked them up from the chair and walked them quickly towards the couch deciding the bed was too far away.

Harry yanked at his pants dropping them so they pooled at the floor before he dropped back onto the sofa pulling Severus on top of him as he fell. Severus pulled back just long enough to mutter "accio" and hold out his hand as a vial of homemade lubricantcame whizzing into the room.

Harry moaned in appreciation as one of Severus' fingers probed his hole. Tensing slightly as it was pressed inside the tight ring of muscle working it loose slowly so he wouldn't be hurt. Severus was just pulling three of his fingers out to replace them with his swollen cock when there was a knock on the portrait guarding his rooms.

"Of course," Harry muttered in agitation shoving Severus off of him and throwing the man a dressing gown before grabbing his own pajamas and moving into the bedroom to wait out their visitor.

By the tremor in the person's voice Harry knew it was a student but he couldn't tell which since it was muffled through the door, he figured it was Draco Malfoy though since Severus was his godfather being as Lucius had practically raised the man after he ran away from his abusive muggle father. They didn't sound completely terrified so probably at least a third year in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Slytherin's didn't generally cower in fear from their head of house and Hufflepuff's were practically hysterical whenever they saw him let alone talked to him.

Severus dismissed them as quickly as possible and made his way to the bedroom bemoaning the fact that it was now late enough that they needed to start getting ready for classes instead of their previous activities.

"I really hate being a teacher," Severus growled as he began dressing for the day.

"Hey it'll be fine we've only got a week left before you're done with everyone for the year," Harry said calmly running a hand through his perpetually messy hair.

"All the more reason to be in a bad mood, when school ends the love of my life will be off away from me."

"If you think for one second I'm going back to those muggle's you are very sadly mistaken." Harry growled, "I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron all summer if I have to."

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about Dumbledore?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him to go fuck a goat, I'm not staying with them and he can't make me."

"Hmm, technically he could, unless you were to have a more suitable person to be living with, more important than your mother's aunt if you will."

"Too bad she's my only family unless you count the Weasley's but I can't stay with them all summer they barely have enough money to get by as it is."

"No of course not, not that they would tell you no if you asked. I was thinking more along the lines of oh, I don't know a fiancée?" Severus said holding a velvet box out to Harry.

"Seriously, like legit?" Harry asked shock coloring his voice.

"Of course, you are quite a catch after all, the youngest potions master ever." Severus smirked.

"How did you manage to hide this from me?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that you have yet to answer my question."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Harry said quickly throwing himself at the man knocking them to the ground in the process.

"Good because I've worked very hard to keep this a secret from everyone let alone just you. I'm sure Fred and George assume that I planned on asking you eventually but probably not while you were still in school. I looked into some things with the ministry and found that if you no longer wish to live with family while in school for some reason if you happen to have a fiancée that is out of school you may live with them instead. So there's definitely no rush for the wedding we can wait until you graduate or do it over one of the holidays." Severus said pressing his lips to Harry's reassuringly.

"Hmm, well I think we should definitely try living in sin for a while." Harry said smirking devilishly at the man as he ground their hips together.

"I completely agree, but right now we have fifteen minutes until class so I suggest we get ready so I don't lose my job as much as I might dislike it."

"If you insist, but you're making it up to me later." Harry said pushing himself to his feet and offering a hand to Severus once he was stable.

"You're wish is my command," Severus murmured pressing their lips together in one last kiss as he slid the engagement ring onto Harry's finger and finished getting ready.

XxXx

Well I hope you liked it! I tried to get it done as fast as possible without completely screwing it up so I hope I succeeded if not let me know and I'll attempt to fix it :D

Have a great however long it takes for me to get the next chapter done!

Love always,

Emily Rai


End file.
